


The Mind Controller

by Spectral_GameBoy



Category: The Darkest Minds (2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (Recently I watched “The Darkest Minds” and there was one scene at the end where the president’s son, Clancy Grey, mind-controlled Liam Stewart and caused him to do whatever Clancy wanted. I decided to change the story up a bit with Ruby being nocked out along with Zu. That way, Liam and Charles (Chubbs) do whatever Clancy wanted. This is going to be my first full book, no extra chapters or parts coming out. This is the only one. If I get a lot of requests and kudos on this, I might consider doing more, but I don’t have any plans on doing further ones. Sorry. As always, leave a comment on any idea’s you’d like me to do and I might do them. I’ll give you credit, as always. I’m not greedy evil after all… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Charles Carrington “Chubs” Meriwether IV/Liam Stewart, Clancy Gray/Charles Carrington “Chubs” Meriwether IV, Liam Stewart/Clancy Gray
Kudos: 4





	The Mind Controller

The lights blasted on and Ruby, Zu, Chubbs and Liam were all surrounded. Liam looked around and saw the main man in charge: The Captain who so badly wanted to kill all the kids. Liam used his abilities to shove him into the air, then impaled him into a spike. The Captain went limp, dead. Liam lifted the rest and crunched up all their bones, killing them. He was about to lead them all out of safety when his eye’s glowed orange and he went limp. Out of the shadow’s, Clancy Grey came. He clapped his hands. “Wow. You almost escaped,” He said, with shock in his voice. Ruby stepped forward, her eyes glowing, when a tranquillizer dart came from behind her and stuck itself in her neck. She stopped, pulled the dart out, then collapsed. Zu went to help, but another dart came out and hit her too. She fell, next to Ruby.  
Charles looked behind him and saw where they came from: another soldier who Liam hadn’t killed. Charles started for the guy but froze. Clancy smiled. “And you two… are now mine…” He looked at the soldier. He stood up straight. “What do you want me to do with these two, sir?” The soldier asked. Clancy shrugged. “Ruby’s to powerful… and Zu’s to young. They can’t be kept alive.” He looked at Charles and Liam, now under his control. “I have the two I really want.” He turned his attention back to the soldier. “Kill the girls.” The Soldier responded, “Right away, sir,” then dragged them out of the tent. Clancy waited for a moment, then heard two gunshots. He smiled.  
Then, he looked back at Liam and Charlie again. “Now… let’s erase everything, so we can start from the beginning now. You two… will please me as my slaves. Then, I’ll mind wipe you and force you to obey me and join my army.” He placed one hand on both boys and felt deep down until he erased everything he didn’t want. Then, he stopped mind-controlling them. The boys looked at each other, then Clancy. Clancy smiled. “Do you know who you are?” The boys both nodded and knelt. “Yes… master.” Clancy smiled. “Will you do whatever I ask to please me?”  
“Yes master…” Clancy smiled again. “Stand up.” They did. “Follow me.” He walked outside and towards his room. The boys walked in, then he closed the door and locked it. He went around and closed all blinds so no one could see in. He walked over to Charles. “Aren’t you… cute.” Charles didn’t react. “I can’t wait to have some fun with you, Smart boy.” Then, he walked over to Liam. “And you… it’s going to be a pleasure to make you my slave.” Liam smiled, as if enjoying the idea. Clancy slowly unbuckled his pants and slide them off. His bulge was showing through his trousers. He slowly kissed Liam, making him get a boner of his own. Clancy felt Liam’s soft lips against his, his beautiful tongue examining his. Clancy loved it. He grabbed Liam’s hair and pushed him down to the ground. He smiled. “Suck,” he commanded. Liam pulled the trousers off and did as he was told he sucked.  
As Liam sucked his master’s hard, thick and long dick, Clancy looked at Charles. “You… green.” Charles looked over. “Yes, sir?” Clancy beckoned him over. Charles slowly walked over. Clancy grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. Liam kept going to work on his master while Clancy made use of Charles soft, beautiful lips. Clancy stopped long enough to get Liam up. He had him take off his pants and bend down. Clancy slowly slipped his cock into Liam and pushed it in. Liam didn’t react at all, so Clancy ordered him to moan. Liam made deep moaning sounds as Clancy went in and out. Finally, Clancy went back to kissing Charles. After he was done, he had Charles go over and kiss Liam. He did. Long, passionate, warm kisses. Clancy loved watching them kiss so much, he started going faster and deeper. Liam moaned in delight as his master drilled his tight hole. Finally, in a wave of pleasure, Clancy cummed inside Liam’s ass. Liam moaned as Clancy slowly removed his dick. He had Charles come over and lick up all the cum from Clancy’s cock. Then, he removed the mind-trick.  
Charles stopped licking Clancy’s dick and looked up. He backed away and stood up as Liam realized he was nude… and leaking cum from his ass. The two looked at each other and were about to attack Clancy, when he stopped them. He had the two of them come forward, then he mind-wiped them, taking away everything he didn’t want. When he was finished, they shuddered as they lost everything. They looked up at Clancy. “Are my slave soldiers ready?” They nodded. Clancy finally got the things he wanted most: hot men who he could control to do anything. He smiled, knowing how excited he was going to be when he found more…

**Author's Note:**

> (So… like I said, I have no more stories planned for the foreseeable Future on these guys… I hope you all enjoyed! Like always, leave a comment for any future ideas you’d like me to do… I can’t promise I’ll do them, but if I do, I’ll give credit. I’m not greedy evil… Also, make sure to check out some of my other work if you liked this story! I have a series, “Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus” that is like this! Make sure to check it out! Love you all! Until next time…)


End file.
